The reproductive physiology studies of mosquitoes investigate oviposition behavior in Aedes aegypti. The projct studies the mode of inheritance of virgin oviposition behavior (i.e. oviposition which may occur before mating and that requires mating). Test matings are being made with diverse marker strains which will give information on linkage relationshis. Behavior studies on oviposition site preference are also in progress. The reproductive physiology of ticks includes studies on the influence of mating on egg development. Pheromones of hard and soft tick are also under investigation. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Wood, W.F., M.G. Leahy, R. Galun, G.D. Prestwich, J. Meinwald, R.E. Purnell & R.C. Payne. 1975. Phenols as pheromones of ixodid ticks: A general phenomenon? J. Chem. Ecol. 1:501-509. Leahy, M.G., R. Galun, R.E. Purnell & R.C. Payne. 1976. Attraction of male Rhipicephalus appendiculatus ticks to females in relation to feeding. Vet.Par.